wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sei Terumi
Sei Terumi (性 てるみ) is the Guardian of the Yggdrasil Island. She became a Guardian in recent years, and has worked tirelessly to recreate diplomatic relations with other villages, as well as reform internal policies. Appearence Sei is a tall, slender woman in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick Abilities Sei Terumi is a very powerful kunoichi, her abilities and leadership earned her the title of Ice Cream Eater. She seems to be skilled in taijutsu. Background Paul Gekko Arc When Sei Terumi is very young, She was able to eat the Giant Ice Cream Monster that was caught by Paul Gekko. Naruto Shippuden Arc ]] Sei was tasked with leading a team of elite shinobi tasked with guarding Paul Gekko and ensuring their safety from their homelands into protective custody. She explained to the Queen their defence plan, where the daimyō would travel between five separate hideouts at regular intervals as well as being guarded by some of the Shinobi Forces' most powerful ninja to keep them safe. When the Black Demon was revived by Paul Gekko's Future Self to take revenge on Kuro no Mikoto's Descendants and his Incarnation, found them, before they could launch an assault, with the Shadow Rasengan that Future Lucy takes the shot from they were confronted by Sei, Natsu and Killer B. The Black Demon Traps Paul Gekko and the gang. After being freed from the Black Demon's Magic Barrier, Sei was soon overwhelmed by the 77 Kuro Akatsuki Soilders but was saved by Paul Gekko in his Tailed Beast State. Trivia *The kanji for "Terumī" means "shining beauty". However, they are usually pronounced with a lengthened "I" sound. This, together with the fact that the furigana are written in katakana, suggests that her name is meant to invoke a different meaning. Quotes *''(To the Black Demon): What does that hold for us!? I will have to hold off in your case.'' *''(To Paul Gekko): Have faith in your spirit. You're strong.'' Category:Characters